


Joint Practice w/ the green eyed angel

by Eezeeme05



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eezeeme05/pseuds/Eezeeme05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joint practice between Iwatobi and Samezuka swim club, Sousuke notices Makoto for the first time and asks Rin for his name and some tips on how to get it on with Iwatobi's captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Practice w/ the green eyed angel

"Hey Rin who's that?", Sousuke asks Rin while eyeing Iwatobi's captain. Rin notices Makoto then gives Sousuke a questionable look "Why?" Sousuke not wanting to explain his reasons just gives a shrug of his shoulders lazily "Just asking". Rin still giving him an unsure look gives him an answer "That's Tachibana Makoto, you shouldn't get too close though ". Now it was Sousuke's turn to give Rin a questionable look "Why?" Sousuke asks with curiosity hitting him. Rin looks over to Makoto "he's as pure as an angel". Sousuke jolts at the redheads answer "I wasn't asking for that reason asshole" Rin not convinced at all by Sousuke's lie. He leans in closely with a devilish smile "Ooooh? Really?" Sousuke irritated with a twitch of his brow couldn't take Rin being in his pesonal space so he pushes the redhead into the pool while walking away. Rin bursts out of the water with a gasp of air. Yelling Sousuke's name. Sousuke watching the red headed captain splash around in anger without a care. 

He walks away but he watches Makoto from across the pool. He admired closely at how attractive and angelic this person was. His smile was like no other almost too bright to stare at. Sousuke had noticed him before when they had other joint practices before but it seemed like Makoto now had matured. Just when he thought Makoto couldn't be any more attractive than he already is.. Sousuke was dead wrong. Makoto began to stretch and it was like all the blood in Sousuke's head had rushed straight down to his crotch. Sousuke stood frozen in awe at how flexible Makoto was. Makoto stretched his arms down to his toes giving Sousuke an eye full of that plumped round ass. Sousuke was ready to lose it, there was no way someone with his built can be that flexible. Sousuke couldn't help but imagine tasting that sweet sweet ass. Makoto laid both his hands flat on the ground while spreading his legs out. Sousuke brought his fist up to his mouth and he had to bite down on his finger. Fighting the urge to tilt his head to get a better view. Makoto had no idea what he was doing to him. Sousuke realizes that he had been staring too long and tries to gather his thoughts. 'I don't think I'm gay but why does Tachibana have me thinking things I wouldn't say out loud' Sousuke's thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough. "Ahem! You done being a pervert?" Rin says below Sousuke in the pool. Sousuke bends down to Rin and shoves his head into the water. "Oi asshole! You trying to kill me?!" Rin says while choking out some water. "I mean that was the idea." Sousuke says flat out without any kind of symphony for the red head. The sound of a whistle is blown and it was time for a practice relay race between both teams.

Both teams already lined up ready to begin the race. Sousuke decides to sit out and watch from the side lines to give out pointers to his teammates. Sousuke notices Iwatobi's swimmers and can tell that they were all in great shape. Both swimmers take mark and the first ones are Haru and Rin. "I'll be sure to win this time Haru" Rin says trying to intimidate the other swimmer and then does his signature snap of his headband. Haru not phased at all with his usual poker face but gives Rin a smile and get's in his diving position. They both start after the blow of the whistle. As expected Haru starts off with a great form before diving in the water. They're both compatible in the pool it's hard to tell who's first but Haru has the upper hand. Next up is a Nagisa and Ai. They're both similar in physical appearances however Nagisa's strokes has kept Iwatobi in the lead. Sousuke is noting everything that he notices about his teammates and compares both of the swimmers from both teams to see what his teammates can work on to improve.

Next up is Rei and was supposed to be Sousuke but Seijuro decided to take Sousuke's spot. Rei got a headstart from Nagisa but going up against the fastest swimmer on Samezuka team Seijuro takes the lead. Finally waiting in the pool in their ready postions was Makoto and Momo. Momo is excited as ever in the pool getting ready for his older brother to reach him. Makoto is getting ready hanging onto the bar in front of him. Sousuke examining the other swimmer's back muscles and couldn't help but think; incredible. Sousuke wished for him to stay that way forever as he admired Makoto's powerful muscles. Sousuke was so focused that he could almost see the bead of the water roll down slowly from his wonderful back. Sousuke snapping himself out of dreamland and tries to focus on the race.

'Makoto and Momo are both great backstroke swimmers but Makoto's style of swimming almost seemed so graceful the way his hand danced with every ripple of the water and diving under moving him forward. His long flexible legs matching the waves of the water the way it kicked out giving him momentum'. Sousuke noticed that he was jotting notes down only on Makoto instead of Momo. He tries to watch Momo once again but his eyes slowly wondered over to the other backstroke swimmer. Every breath Makoto took Sousuke would notice the rise in his chest and watch the water splash around the perk of Makoto's pink nipples. Sousuke's thoughts were filled with Makoto Tachibana. Sousuke felt like he was given a show by Iwatobi's wonderful captain. Before Sousuke even knew it the race was over. He didn't even realise that he had not once paid Momoi any attention and Iwatobi had won the practice relay race

After a long day of pracice Iwatobi had left saying their goodbyes to Rin. Until next time. Samezuka had a little meeting before dismissing everyone. Rin was just explaining their next move on how they're going to make it to finals. Sousuke was listening in the beginning but slowly his mind started to wonder. He sat there looking back at the wonderful memories of Makoto Tachibana swimming. After the meeting was over Rin dismissed the team except for the swimmers that participated in the relay race.

So it was Rin, Nitori, Momo, and Seijuro. Rin looks over to Sousuke giving him a signal and asks "So? What are some feedbacks you can give us?" Sousuke stands up and walks over to Rin "Rin your starting position needs working on that's how Nanase is able to get ahead of you" He walks over to Nitori next "Ai, you need to work on your storkes the blond one is able to push forward and accelarate because he uses longer strokes which you need to work on." Next up was Momo Sousuke stares blankly at Momo. Momo stood there excited to get some feedbacks on how to be a better swimmer. Sousuke gives Momoi a hand on the shoulder and tries to say something anything besides blurting out how Makoto was so graceful in the pool. "Uhhh.. good job" Sousukes says with a pat to Momo's shoulder. Instead of feedback Momo was expecting to get he got a compliment instead. Seijuro happy to hear that his little brother did a good job but was confused on the tip Sousuke gave because Momoi lost to Makoto. Seijuro looked over to Sousuke ready to hear what he has to say.

Rin upset lets out a loud "Haaaaaaaaah?!!" Interrupting Sousuke before he can give Seijuro tips. Momo was hopping around in happiness and chanting that he was the best backstroke swimmer in the world. Rin pissed off grabs Sousuke by the back of the neck and leans him closely to whisper "OI don't tell me you were drooling over Makoto the whole time that you didn't even notice Momo swimming next to your eye candy" Sousuke embarassed that Rin could see right through him but he lets his pride get in the way. He wasn't about to admit that he had been staring at Iwatobi's wonderful captain the whole time. "What? Momoi did a great job. and I was NOT drooling over Iwatobi's captain" the last bit about Makoto he whispered only for Rin to hear. Rin pissed off now clenches his shark teeth letting out a low growl. "Don't lie I was watching you the whole time, you had the face of child in a candy store. The way your eyes lit up as soon as Makoto started swimming. You did not blink ONCE when you were watching him" Rin quietly yells. Sousuke embarassed only because he knew that Rin was right but he didn't realize that he was making it obvious that he was staring at Makoto. Sousuke was going to argue back but then he realizes that the other teammates were still there he turns around slowly and sees them leaning in eavesdropping.

Sousuke ready to beat all three until they forget what they heard just now, or whatever they think they heard. The team afraid escapes and heads back to their dorms quickly never to speak of what they "think" they heard. Rin and Sousuke were left behind given some privacy. "Fine I was watching your friend the whole time, I didn't realize until the race was over. You happy now?" Rin staring at Sousuke now with a dramatic reaction and brings his hands up to cover his mouth. "Oh my god, No way?" Rin says sarcastically. Sousuke annoyed at Rin's reaction "What you already knew, don't act all surprised" Rin flashing his shark teeth grinning like he had caught his next prey "Hoooh? So I was right? You DO like Makoto" Sousuke gives Rin a sideglance mugging him with angry eyes Pffffft ahahahahahaha Rin lets out the ugliest laugh and that just pisses off Sousuke even more "Aaaaw man you got it bad Sousuke" Sousuke pinching the bridge of his nose now realizing that Rin was not going to let Sousuke live this down

"You better not tell your boyfriend that I was watching Makoto" Sousuke says while giving Rin a flick to his head. Rin had froze in shock "W-What?! Boyfriend what are you talking about?" Rin was horrible at hiding secrets. Now it was Sousuke's turn to put Rin on the spot he has this sly grin on his face that sends chills down Rin spine."Oh yeah, I know all about you and Nanase" Sousuke says leaning in Rin's face with an evil grin. "H-HOW do you-" Rin muttered out but before he could finish asking his question Sousuke let's out a chuckle "Every night when you think I'm asleep, I can hear you and Nanase's conversation on the phone and let me just say. You are the biggest pervert I know" Rin's face was brighter than his own hair color. "What was it you said to Nanase last night? watching him swim makes you all hot and that you wanted to do him in the poo-AHHHHHHHH!! Rin had let out a loud horrific screech in order to stop Sousuke from finishing the embarassing story (which was true) "OKAY! We're even now" Rin says while trying to calm down. Reminding himself to take his phone conversations else where.

Sousuke lets out a chuckle wishing that he had a camera to record Rin's reaction. Rin takes a seat next to Sousuke and lets out a sigh. "So you like Makoto, considering you both have never spoken to each other before." Rin says while giving Sousuke a side look with a raise of his brow. Sousuke knows that and brings both of his hands up to his face in frustration letting out sigh. "I know" Rin feels bad for Sousuke and watches the teal eyed giant get all flustered over Iwatobi's captain. Rin scoots closer to Sousuke and shoves his knee into his, giving him a nudge "Oi, it's not like you, being all shy now. Your Sousuke Yamazaki. You've managed to conquer any goal you've ever set your mind to. So I'm pretty sure you can at least introduce yourself to Makoto" Sousuke stays still with his face buried in his hands. Then he slowly peeks out in between his fingers giving Rin's advice a thought. Sousuke gave it some thought and realized that he will at least say hi to Makoto yhe next joint practice. He stands up with confidence now "Your right I can at least introduce myself to Tachibana" Rins stands up and gives Sousuke a slap on the back almost knocking the wind out of him "See? that's the Sousuke I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change in the next chapter, but who knows if there is going to be one. I would love to hear some feedbacks as well and Thank you for reading my work. Let's hope I get some ideas to start on the next chapter.


End file.
